Flamme Et Froid
by la-compagnie-des-poulets
Summary: La terre gronde et les cinq races doivent s'unir sous la même bannière, allier foi, intelligence, courage, puissance et calme. Dans le froid, des boucliers se lèvent pour parer aux flammes qui veulent ravager la Tyrie. Et vous, quel est votre destin ? [ UR / OC ]
1. Prologue

_Ici la Compagnie des Poulets, bienvenue !_

_Voila le prologue de notre histoire, ne vous attendez pas à des publications rapides et régulières, je le rappelle, nous sommes trois à écrire cette histoire c'est beaucoup de travail de logistique (nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes horaires) mais on essayera de faire de notre mieux pour vous donner le meilleur. (Pour tout renseignements sur les auteur se référer à notre profil)_

_J'espère, nous espérons, que cette histoire vous plaira, qu'elle ne paraîtra pas trop brouillon et que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. Guild Wars 2 est un monde très vaste et nous avons pris quelques libertés sur l'histoire. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Rating :** T mais il y a des risques pour que ça change au fil des chapitres pour évoluer en M. _

* * *

_**Crédits :** Guild Wars 2, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à ArenaNet et aux concepteurs du jeu. Les personnages tels que : Nikita, Kehirel, Eleusis, Cartouchette, Aranielle, Nerïs, Pattel, Ceïrcée, Tingyy et Lucian nous appartiennent pleinement. (Cette liste est non exhaustives, des personnages peuvent se rajouter au fil de l'histoire.)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Une biche releva la tête, abandonnant le bout d'herbe qu'elle venait de dégager après avoir gratté la glace. Ses muscles se tendirent et une de ses oreilles sembla capter un son lointain. Puis, ce fut le tour du cerf à ses côtés, et celui de chaque membre du troupeau. Une nuée d'oiseaux noirs fendit le ciel, troublant la quiétude des sous-bois par le battement affolé de leurs ailes. Il y eut un imperceptible mouvement sous leurs pattes, et ce fut le signal du départ. Le début de la débandade. Instinctivement, ils reconnaissaient ce phénomène et savaient très bien que leur seul moyen de survie était de fuir vers le sud. Ils avaient déjà vécu cela, longtemps auparavant, lorsque les Norns avaient été chassés de leurs terres vers celles, abandonnées, des nains.

Quelque chose bougeait dans le Nord, bien au-delà de l'Œil du Nord, la dernière limite jusqu'où les hommes sains d'esprit osaient s'aventurer. La neige commença à se soulever en bourrasques glaciales, les congères à s'effondrer sur elles-mêmes et les animaux désertaient à nouveau cette zone désolée. La neige était comme un monstre sortant de son sommeil de glace qui avait duré deux cent longues années.

Depuis un mois, les fils de Svanir semblaient de plus en plus actifs, les chamanes rentrant de plus en plus souvent en transe et sacrifiant presque tous les jours des animaux à la gloire des dragons ancestraux. Ils profitaient du fait que les ordres étaient occupés sur les rivages de l'Arche du Lion pour gagner du terrain dans le nord, accomplissant leurs rituels avec ferveur.

Et aujourd'hui, leurs efforts étaient récompensés la terre se mouvait, le froid se faisait blizzard. Seuls les chamanes des fils de Svanir furent autorisés à monter plus au nord alors que la terre continuait à gronder. Grawls et Skritts se terraient dans leurs cavernes, ils savaient ce qu'il se passait. Les chamanes plantèrent leurs effigies tout près de l'épicentre des secousses et se mirent à genoux dans la neige en psalmodiant.

Le sol vibra soudain plus fort et la neige se souleva dans une gerbe de poudre blanche. Un énorme souffle secoua les plus grands sapins et déracina les plus faibles. La litanie des chamanes se fit plus forte, encourageant la créature. Doucement le rideau de neige retomba, découvrant un immense œil à la pupille en amande, à la paupière couverte d'écailles, d'un bleu intense qui brillait d'une folie comme personne n'en avait jamais vue de mémoire d'homme.

Jormag venait de se réveiller. Une seconde fois.

* * *

_En espérant que ce prologue vous mette l'eau à la bouche, nous prenons tous les reviews, c'est la nourriture des auteurs ! _

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1

Après plusieurs relectures et quelques emmêlements de pinceaux pour se passer le fichier, voilà le chapitre 1 fin prêt !

Les erreurs restantes sont sournoises, et surtout ne devraient pas être là. Si vous en voyez, dites-le et nous les bouterons hors de notre joli chapitre o/

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Kehirel ouvrit la missive et la parcourut rapidement tandis que Nikita rentrait à nouveau dans la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient, fraîchement débarbouillée. La jeune guerrière Norn remarqua immédiatement l'expression contrariée de son compagnon, et ses yeux mordorés se fixèrent instantanément sur la lettre que son ami tenait encore, presque froissée tant il semblait lutter pour ne pas la déchirer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son propre lit, occupée à remettre ses bottes. »

Son aîné ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais laissa échapper un soupir lourd et résigné.

« C'est une lettre d'Enna, ma fille aînée, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Nikita.

— Et ? questionna la brune, le poussant à continuer tout en remettant son bandana noir en place sur ses cheveux sombres, laissant son visage dégagé.

— J'aurais aimé que ce soient de meilleures nouvelles, répliqua Kehirel, laissant transparaître une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix grave. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir partir.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils sont malades ? Blessés ? s'enquit vivement la guerrière.

— Non, rien qui les touche eux, personnellement... Du moins pour le moment. Les Fils de Svanir sont simplement beaucoup plus actifs ces derniers temps, et ça commence à inquiéter tout le monde à Hoelbrak, finit par dire le guerrier aux cheveux blancs, enfouissant son visage entre ses larges mains.

— Oh... émit Nikita avant de se racler la gorge d'un air gêné. »

Elle eut une moue embarrassée, évitant le regard bleu glacier qui se posa sur elle en une question muette. Elle sentait ses yeux fixés sur elle, elle avait appris à connaître ce regard, depuis deux ans qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. Le problème, cette fois-ci, n'était pas qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire : plutôt qu'elle savait qu'elle ne suivrait pas son ami. Elle rechignait à revenir dans sa ville natale, sachant très bien comment les choses iraient avec sa famille.

C'est à dire, vraiment très mal.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de m'accompagner, constata Kehirel après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

— Pas vraiment, non, désolée, mais...

— Pas de soucis, petite, je peux rentrer chez moi tout seul, sourit son ami. Je suis juste inquiet de te savoir seule ici, à l'Arche du Lion, alors qu'on n'y connaît pratiquement personne.

— Oui, eh bien, pour commencer, j'ai été plus sociable que toi les fois où on s'est arrêtés ici ces derniers temps, rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt au plafond. L'aubergiste me connaît, sa femme est tout à fait charmante, le marchand de l'autre côté de la rue est une canaille mais il saura me trouver ce dont j'ai besoin s'il le faut, et au cours de tous nos contrats et toutes nos missions, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus adorable que Hayley. La vieille femme de la plage, précisa-t-elle devant l'air perdu de Kehirel. Donc, c'est bon, vas-y.

— Tu es sûre, gamine ? Ça reste une grande ville, tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de répéter son aîné.

— Je sais que tu t'en voudrais pour toujours s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à plus forte raison si ce sont ces enflures de fils de Svanir qui leur font du mal, déclara Nikita d'un ton ferme. Je suis bien plus en sécurité ici que tu ne le seras. »

Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le guerrier sembla encore lutter entre le besoin de s'assurer que ses enfants allaient bien et son regret de laisser sa compagne de route – depuis presque deux ans désormais – seule, dans une ville qu'ils connaissaient tous deux assez mal.

Mais elle l'avait convaincu et, de plus, aucun mouvement hostile n'avait été rapporté dans les environs depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait raison, l'Arche du Lion serait bien plus sûre qu'Hoelbrak, et dans d'autres circonstances il aurait même probablement demandé à sa famille d'emprunter le portail asura pour s'y réfugier.

Mais les fils de Svanir, avant même d'être un ramassis d'imbéciles illuminés détestables, étaient les responsables de la mort de sa femme Olga, et il ne les laisserait pas toucher à son foyer une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, alors, finit-il par dire sous le regard approbateur et satisfait de Nikita.

— Bonne chance ! lui souhaita-t-elle dans un petit sourire tandis qu'il empaquetait à nouveau ses maigres possessions. Ne soit pas trop long, tout de même !

— Si tu te sens trop seule, gamine, tu sais où me trouver, répliqua Kehirel en s'équipant, prêt à repartir combattre une nouvelle fois. »

Il fut rapidement prêt ils n'emportaient presque rien avec eux, et lui à plus forte raison, car il avait toujours la possibilité de revenir chez lui, bien que cela ravivât à chaque fois des souvenirs doux-amers trop douloureux. Elle, en revanche, ne parlait plus à sa famille, et était décidée à ne revenir vers elle que lorsqu'elle leur aurait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas que l'ombre de son père. Wolfskin était peut-être le nom dont elle avait hérité, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le garde et vive noyée dans la renommée du héros que son père était devenu en affrontant ce loup géant.

« Je te tiens au courant de l'avancée des choses, promit le guerrier en lui serrant gentiment l'épaule en guise d'au revoir.

— Vas-y, répondit la jeune femme en le poussant hors de la chambre. »

Il hocha la tête et s'en fut sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne ferma pas la porte, peu désireuse de passer la soirée dans une pièce vide et sans chaleur, préférant regarder par la fenêtre à l'affût du passage du Norn qui s'en allait. Aussitôt qu'elle vit que Kehirel était sorti de l'auberge, la brune se détourna de l'unique carreau mal poli, attrapa son manteau et descendit à son tour.

« Ton ami vient de partir par là, si tu le cherches ! lui cria l'aubergiste lorsqu'elle passa en trombe devant lui.

— Oui oui, je sais, c'est normal ! répondit-elle avec entrain en claquant la porte de la bâtisse. »

Enfin, elle avait un moment à elle seule ! Kehirel n'était pas un compagnon de route désagréable, loin de là, mais leurs quinze ans de différence se faisaient parfois un peu trop sentir, et les soucis du plus âgé lui pesaient parfois un peu. Elle lui répétait souvent qu'il n'avait pas grand chose d'un aventurier ou d'un mercenaire : il était trop gentil, trop affable, trop doux.

C'était généralement dans ces moments-là qu'il lui rappelait qu'il avait attaqué un camp entier de fils de Svanir à mains nues après la mort d'Olga et de leur nourrisson, sachant comme tous les autres Norns qu'ils étaient responsables de l'épidémie qui les avait emportés – et avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Elle-même n'en avait rien su jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte cet épisode, bien que tout Hoelbrak ait été au courant alors : elle était partie deux semaines avant que la maladie ne se propage réellement, suite à une dispute avec un lointain cousin.

Quand elle se le rappelait en ces termes, évidemment, ça semblait vraiment idiot, mais il avait frappé là où ça faisait mal – en plus d'insulter Eir Stegalkin – en faisant remarquer qu'elle n'avait, elle, la fille d'une des légendes vivantes des Norns, encore rien accompli, alors que son père avait vaincu le loup géant dont il tenait son nom à un âge moindre encore que celui qu'elle avait. Il n'était pourtant pas rare que certains Norns n'accomplissent rien de remarquable dans leur vie : la vie de fermier ou de marchand ne faisait pas courir grand risque, et bien que son peuple soit connu pour ses guerriers exceptionnels, ils n'en constituaient pas la majorité, loin de là.

Mais après avoir vécu toute son enfance dans l'ombre de son père, sachant que tout le monde attendait d'elle qu'elle accomplisse des exploits, elle avait pris la mouche. Et elle était partie, s'était rendue à l'Arche du Lion et y était restée deux bons mois avant de prendre la décision d'entrer chez les Veilleurs, puis de rencontrer Kehirel à l'occasion d'une mission.

La guerrière sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula rudement, avant de s'excuser. Elle était plantée en plein milieu du passage, juste devant la porte du quartier des Veilleurs à l'Arche. Soldats, guerriers, rôdeurs, aventuriers l'évitaient avec plus ou moins de succès, certains ronchonnant ou lui lançant des regards peu amicaux, et elle préféra rentrer sans plus tarder.

Nikita se dirigea directement vers le bureau du commandant en poste à l'Arche, sachant que s'il y avait des ordres la concernant, c'était probablement la seule personne à les connaître. Le flux constant de nouveaux initiés et de membres plus anciens rendait la tâche difficile aux autres Veilleurs, souvent stationnés ici pour une ou deux semaines à peine, le temps de se voir attribuer une nouvelle affectation après s'être reposé.

Elle traversa un long couloir de pierre froid, mais y fit à peine attention, et frappa sans hésiter à la lourde porte en bois qui donnait sur le bureau du Maître de guerre de l'Arche. Elle attendit impatiemment quelques secondes, pressée de partir et de passer, pour une fois, une soirée agréable en ville, puis une voix puissante lui ordonna d'entrer.

La jeune Norn s'exécuta et se retrouva face non seulement au Maître de guerre, un Norn du nom de Forgal Kernsson, qui avait été son mentor à ses débuts, mais également devant Almorra, Générale des Veilleurs.

Nikita s'inclina brièvement mais respectueusement, adressant un rapide sourire à Forgal qui ne lui rendit qu'un hochement de tête assez sec – mais elle devait reconnaître que ses sourires étaient plus rares encore que ses compliments. Almorra la fixa quelques instants, ses yeux félins indéchiffrables pour la guerrière qui se raidit légèrement. La Générale Garde-Âmes lui rendit enfin son salut et s'écarta légèrement, laissant les deux Norns se faire face.

« Nikita ! salua énergiquement Kernsson, attrapant presque immédiatement un papier sur la table en désordre devant lui. Content que vous vous présentiez aussi vite, même si ça risque de ne pas être votre cas. J'ai justement quelque chose pour vous ! Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais les fils de Svanir s'agitent ces temps-ci, particulièrement autour de Hoelbrak.

— J'en ai entendu parler, oui… acquiesça la brune, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

— Les Veilleurs stationnés là-bas se sont vu demander un coup de main de la part de Knut Ours Blanc, donc c'est du sérieux, et ils nous ont demandé d'envoyer quelques personnes compétentes en renfort, expliqua rapidement Forgal en parcourant à peine le parchemin du coin de l'œil, guettant la réaction de son ancienne élève. »

Nikita se tenait droite, le visage froncé en une mine contrariée qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Forgal ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait quitter Hoelbrak, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Étant donné que vous connaissez plutôt bien le coin et que vous n'avez rien d'autre sur le feu, vous êtes désignée pour y aller.

— Oh. D'accord, répondit docilement Nikita – quoique serrant la mâchoire. Je comprends. Mais, si je puis me permettre…

— Parlez.

— N'y a-t-il vraiment personne d'autre que moi ? Certes, je suis une Norn originaire d'Hoelbrak, mais je ne suis pas la plus compétente de la base. Il y a bien Gareth Olsen qui va finir sa semaine de permission dans deux jours…

— Je l'ai déjà affecté autre part, répondit le Maître de guerre en la fixant intensément. Croisée Nikita, ce n'est pas dans votre habitude de discuter sur votre mission. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme retint de justesse une phrase qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Un peu plus et elle aurait tout déballé à Forgal Kernsson. Ce Norn taillé dans la pierre et aux cheveux blancs avait été tout ce qu'elle avait cherché depuis son enfance. Quelqu'un qui n'attendait rien d'elle sauf de faire son travail. Il n'attendait pas qu'elle soit une héroïne, ni qu'elle tue un dragon à elle seule. Un peu comme Kehirel, mais en bien plus bourru, il fallait le dire.

« Rien, Maître Kernsson. Je m'y rendrai dès demain matin, dit-elle finalement, résignée.

— Il vaudrait mieux y aller dès ce soir. C'est une opération où nous coopérons avec le Prieuré et l'Ordre des Soupirs et plus tôt vous vous y rendrez, meilleure l'organisation sera, gronda Almorra.

— À vos ordres. Je pars sur-le-champ, gémit presque la jeune femme, déçue de devoir renoncer à une soirée qui s'annonçait relativement agréable. »

Et absolument pas enthousiasmée à l'idée de revoir sa famille.

Néanmoins, elle réussit à ne pas laisser totalement transparaître son désappointement et se retira rapidement, prétextant qu'elle avait ses affaires à emballer pour transporter à Hoelbrak. Elle rentra à l'auberge bien plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, d'humeur morose, et jeta ses possessions dans son sac plus qu'elle ne les rangea. Elle s'équipa rapidement de ses deux armes, une épée et une hache, et sortit telle une petite furie en s'arrêtant à peine assez longtemps pour payer l'aubergiste, qui décidément ne comprenait plus ses locataires occasionnels – mais ils étaient relativement amicaux la plupart du temps, aussi ne posa-t-il pas de question. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de l'expression revêche qu'arborait Nikita.

Elle se rendit jusqu'aux portails asuras en quelques minutes de marche à peine, sentant son agacement et, aussi, son appréhension grandir à chaque pas. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment retourner chez elle, et de toute manière elle ne supporterait probablement pas les regards plus ou moins compatissants ou méprisants de la famille Wolfskin. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus s'inviter chez Kehirel, mais la perspective de rester à la caserne des Veilleurs était loin de l'enchanter. Et elle avait beau ne pas craindre le froid, dormir dehors était hors de question.

Elle agressa presque verbalement les deux gardiens qui lui demandèrent d'attendre que le transfert précédent se finisse, et sauta à travers le vortex mauve plus qu'elle ne marcha, se retrouvant en moins d'un instant dans sa ville natale.

Et toujours aussi indécise.

* * *

La première chose que Kehirel avait faite en rentrant chez lui avait été de vérifier discrètement que chacun de ses enfants allait bien, même si son aînée, Enna, vit facilement à travers son jeu du haut de ses treize ans. Il laissa ensuite ses fils et filles jouer entre eux pour rendre visite à sa mère, aubergiste, qui s'occupait de ses petits enfants tandis qu'il voyageait à travers la Tyrie, espérant accomplir au moins quelque chose ressemblant à un haut fait pour que ses enfants n'aient pas à rougir de lui. Il avait en effet, il ne savait trop comment, gagné la réputation d'être mou et entièrement soumis à sa défunte femme – et ces qualificatifs étaient synonymes d'insulte chez les Norns. Et il était hors de question que leurs enfants en souffrent, dût-il passer le reste de sa vie à aider des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas et travailler pour le Prieuré.

Il se réinstalla rapidement dans la maison toujours familière, même après deux ans d'absence, mais ne reprit pas l'ancienne chambre qu'il partageait avec Olga – la pièce où elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il n'en ouvrit même pas la porte et se restreignit aux autres pièces, celles qui avaient le plus changé de préférence.

Il se préparait à passer une soirée relativement confortable, après être passé au campement du Prieuré pour se renseigner sur la situation, et n'avoir gagné comme information qu'il était désormais enrôlé dans l'opération de contre attaque, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Cependant, alors qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil son fils plus âgé, Oswin, regarder son lourd espadon sous toutes les coutures, il entendit frapper à la porte – et cette scène lui était presque familière, comme si rien, rien n'avait changé.

À part qu'il lui manquait désormais une personne de trop.

Le guerrier se leva et tituba lourdement jusqu'à l'entrée, fermée pour ne pas laisser le vent refroidir la pièce, et l'entrouvrit légèrement pour apercevoir, à sa grande surprise, Nikita.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petite ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

— J'attends que tu me fasses entrer, rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement irritée. Je ne serai pas longue, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pourtant moins acéré. »

Il s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils, laissant son amie se mettre à l'abri. La jeune femme laissa tomber ses affaires juste devant la porte, trempée et d'assez méchante humeur.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ? remarqua-t-il en la conduisant à la cuisine pour lui offrir une chope de bière.

— Je croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce que Forgal me dise que j'étais désignée pour venir ici. Sauf que visiblement, les Ordres ne se sont pas encore très bien organisés, donc je suis obligée de rester pour le moment.

— Chez toi, compléta Kehirel, posant entre eux deux pintes d'alcool.

— Oui, chez ma famille, grogna la brune avant d'avaler la moitié de sa boisson en deux gorgées.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas d'éviter de faire face à ton père ? Tu l'as quitté assez brutalement et à peine envoyé une lettre, tu sais, et il a beau t'en avoir voulu au début, je doute qu'il te tienne encore rigueur de ton départ.

— Je ne... quoi ? balbutia-t-elle, manquant de renverser sa bière. Répète-moi ça ?

— Si tu es venue ici c'est que tu as plus envie d'attendre chez moi que chez ta famille, pas vrai petite ? lança son ami d'un air amusé.

— Je ne peux pas dire que ça me dérangerait, mais... commença-t-elle, désarçonnée.

— Mais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter une gamine grincheuse pendant des jours sous prétexte que tu ne supportes pas tes cousins ou que personne n'a changé d'avis à ton sujet, se moqua gentiment le guerrier. Tu restes ici.

— ...Merci, réussit à émettre Nikita, toujours un peu surprise par la tournure des événements. »

Mais après tout, après deux ans passés à se côtoyer en permanence, peut-être n'était-il pas si étonnant que son compagnon sache ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'elle ait à le lui expliquer.

« Je vais te présenter, alors, avant que quelqu'un ici ne se demande qui tu es, fit-il en se levant, la chope toujours à la main. Ma mère s'occupe des enfants en temps normal, mais elle est repartie étant donné que je... suis revenu. Les voilà, présenta-t-il en menant la jeune femme dans la pièce principale.

— Papa ? C'est qui ? demanda immédiatement la plus jeune qui vint se fourrer dans les jambes de son père, ses boucles blondes partant dans tous les sens.

— Nikita, je te présente Helda, six ans, déclara fièrement Kehirel en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, un large sourire barrant son visage. Les enfants ! tonna-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Voici Nikita, qui a voyagé avec moi ces deux dernières années. »

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent, une fille brune et deux garçons aussi blonds que la cadette.

« Voici donc Enna, treize ans, Oswin, dix ans, et Harelth, jumeau de Helda, présenta le guerrier tandis que son sourire s'élargissait encore plus, si c'était possible. »

Nikita se demanda à quel point ses enfants lui manquaient réellement lorsqu'ils voyageaient. La brunette la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard insistant, tandis que les deux garçons regardaient leur sœur et l'invitée faire un magnifique concours de regards tueurs. Finalement, Enna hocha la tête et sourit, et soudain la jeune femme se retrouva assaillie par deux petites têtes blondes qui lui posaient des questions sans lui laisser un instant de répit – d'où vient ton prénom ? Tu voyages vraiment avec papa ? Il est fort ? Il est gentil avec toi ? Et toi, t'es forte ? Tu fais quoi comme métier ? Ton collier, c'est une vraie dent de loup ? – auxquelles elle tenta tant bien que mal de répondre – c'est mon père qui m'a appelé comme ça oui, je voyage avec lui oui, il est fort et il est gentil ; oui, je suis forte aussi, évidemment je suis guerrière, comme lui et oui, c'est une vraie dent de loup, mon père l'a arrachée à une bête il y a plusieurs années.

« Ça suffit, laissez-la respirer, et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas dormir ? intervint finalement Kehirel, après avoir ri sans vergogne devant les multiples assauts qu'avait subis son amie. Allez, au lit ! »

Il lui fallut un moment pour faire obéir les quatre enfants, même Enna, moment que Nikita passa à se réchauffer devant le feu : il neigeait, dehors, et elle avait pataugé dans la bouillasse gelée pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver chez Kehirel. Pourtant, un chaleureux sourire égayait son visage. L'espace de quelques instants, elle n'était plus une Wolfskin, ni une guerrière, ni moins encore un soldat des Veilleurs. Non, elle était devenue juste « Nikita ».

Son compagnon de missions revint finalement, après avoir enfin calmé la maisonnée.

« Tu veux une chambre ? Je crois qu'il y en a une juste là, c'est à côté des enfants, lui indiqua-t-il en montrant une porte ronde juste au début du couloir menant à l'arrière de la maison et aux autres pièces.

— Merci, fit-elle en hochant la tête, ramassant ses affaires pour les emmener avec elle. Bonne nuit, lança-t-elle distraitement à l'homme, plus pressée de dormir qu'autre chose maintenant qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas être obligée de revenir parmi les siens. »

Il répondit seulement par un vague signe de la main avant d'aller chercher un petit coffret dans une pièce au fond de la maison et de revenir s'asseoir lui-même devant l'âtre.

Il n'ouvrit pas la boîte, mais il la regarda, silencieusement, presque religieusement, pendant très longtemps, puis il lui raconta d'une voix douce tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis deux ans.

Et personne n'avait à savoir que ses joues étaient trempées bien avant la fin de la nuit.

* * *

« Eleusis ! Eleusis ! »

Les enfants dévalèrent la pente des champs, effrayant les quelques moutons qui paissaient paisiblement, slalomant entre les sillons. Ils arrivèrent en riant devant ladite Eleusis, une grande humaine aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de glace. Elle se releva, son panier de légumes sur la taille, la très longue jupe en peau rouge de son armure remontée sur sa hanche.

« Montre-nous encore tes clones, s'il te plaît Eleusis, s'il te plaît ! réclamaient les enfants en lui tournant autour. »

L'humaine ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire alors que les enfants faisaient une ronde autour d'elle. Eleusis finit par briser le cercle des enfants et par remonter la pente douce du champ vers la Colonie d'Ascalon, où elle vivait depuis sept ans. Les enfants poussèrent des plaintes déçues qui la firent un peu plus sourire elle baissa la main de son panier et la laissa battre contre sa jambe, elle y concentra sa magie et se déplaça d'un pas sur sa gauche. Deux clones d'elle-même, d'un violet translucide, apparurent sur ses talons, avant de se retourner pour aller amuser les enfants qui émirent cette fois des cris de joie.

Eleusis avait toujours su canaliser sa magie dans ses mains : même si elle se servait toujours de ses armes comme de catalyseur, ses mains lui permettaient aussi de se défendre. Et heureusement, car sans sa magie illusoire elle était aussi impuissante qu'un des enfants qui jouaient avec ses clones.

« Allez, sors de là chenapan. »

Le bas de sa jupe bougea et un griffon en peluche en sortit, posant une patte craintive hors de la cachette qu'offrait la longue peau de cuir. Son collier muni d'une clochette tinta un peu quand il se mit à gambader librement autour d'elle. Fruit des expérimentations asuras, son griffon faisait partie de la toute première génération d'animaux de compagnie en peluche. Un marchant asura le lui avait cédé à contre cœur quand elle avait sauvé ses golems d'une attaque de centaure à la Terrasse de Nebo. Depuis, son griffon ne la quittait jamais, c'était devenu son unique compagnon et elle en était bien contente elle n'avait besoin que de lui. Il trottina devant elle avant de revenir près de ses jupes : les enfants l'apeuraient et voulaient toujours toucher sa fourrure si douce, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours délicats avec lui.

La femme arriva bientôt en vue de la Colonie d'Ascalon, saluant au passage les fermiers qui travaillaient encore dans les champs. Ils l'avaient rapidement adoptée, et bien que cela l'ait peu étonnée, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi les gens lui faisaient aussi facilement confiance. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à parler, encore moins à démontrer son affection, mais elle semblait inspirer le respect. Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça : elle se contentait la plupart du temps de sourire, d'écouter les autres, de dispenser ses conseils, et les gens lui faisaient confiance.

Elle qui avait vécu pendant longtemps au Promontoire Divin, au milieu des faux semblants et des mensonges, elle avait fini par en partir et s'éloigner de la capitale humaine, s'immisçant dans les territoires humains pris au Centaures. Elle se sentait bien dans cette colonie et la vie était simple, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance mais c'est ce qu'elle avait choisi : repousser les centaures et que personne ne viennent la regarder de travers pour rien. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, les gardes se tinrent plus droits et la saluèrent d'un hochement de tête militaire.

Eleusis se dirigea vers sa maison au fond du village, un peu en retrait de l'animation des alentours de la fontaine principale : c'était un des seuls privilèges qu'elle avait acceptés. Étant chef de guerre dans l'ordre des Veilleurs, ses supérieurs avaient mal pris qu'elle s'éloigne autant et choisisse la vie de simple paysanne. Une fois à la Colonie d'Ascalon, les habitants avaient tellement insisté pour qu'elle ait cette grande maison qu'elle avait dû abandonner la partie et dire oui. Elle le leur rendait en les protégeant efficacement des menaces centaures et en travaillant aux champs quand elle n'était pas en manœuvre avec les soldats de la garde.

Alors qu'elle contournait la fontaine elle entendit les enfants revenir vers elle au pas de course, ils riaient et recommençaient à lui tourner autour en criant des « encore » joyeux. Son griffon bondit dans son panier sans attendre, l'alourdissant d'un seul coup, tremblant de peur au milieu des légumes. Eleusis allait leur refaire le coup des clones mais alors qu'elle franchissait le dernier virage vers sa maison, elle avisa tout de suite une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir qui attendait devant sa porte.

D'une main impérieuse elle stoppa les enfants qui comprirent et la laissèrent seule. L'humaine fronça les sourcils : c'était un coursier des Veilleurs, sa tenue était maculée de terre et il semblait extrêmement tendu. Elle s'avança calmement, passant une main légère sur le poignard dissimulé dans ses légumes : on n'était jamais assez prudent, les tenues de coursier étaient facile à obtenir sur le marché noir.

Normalement, quand l'Ordre voulait lui faire passer un message, ils la convoquaient par lettres que les marchands livraient pour eux, mais jamais elle n'avait reçu de coursier. Alors soit c'était grave, soit c'était un piège. Quand elle arriva près de l'homme, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Chef de guerre Eleusis, j'ai un message de la plus haute importance pour vous de la part de la Générale Almorra.

— La générale ? Donnez et allez vous restaurer a l'auberge, dites que vous venez de ma part. Revenez ce soir pour prendre ma réponse.

— Oui, Chef de Guerre, merci.»

Il lui tendit le pli cacheté sous un scellé de cire noire, marqué de la griffe de la Générale Charr. Cela lui paraissait de plus en plus suspect. L'homme s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus et Eleusis entra chez elle, pressée de lire la lettre si importante. Elle craignait le pire.

La nuit tombait, le village commençait à s'endormir, les rires à s'élever depuis l'auberge. Eleusis était assise devant chez elle, sur le banc qui longeait la fenêtre du salon. Elle polissait machinalement un espadon aussi grand qu'elle, son griffon dormant en boule à ses pieds. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle réfléchissait, et ce soir elle en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Le message de la Générale était alarmant : dans sa missive, elle lui expliquait que les choses se dégradaient rapidement au Nord et que des Veilleurs du Nord avaient demandé de l'aide. Les fils de Svanir faisaient des percées de plus en plus meurtrières dans les lignes des Norns et la terre tremblait, ce qui – en Tyrie – n'était jamais bon signe. La Générale lui avait donc confié la mission de rassembler une équipe sous son commandement afin de venir à Hoelbrak prêter main forte aux Norns avec un groupe d'assaut un peu spécial.

Toute la soirée elle avait réfléchi aux personne auxquelles elle devait envoyer les demandes, et au final quatre noms s'étaient imposés à elle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le coursier revenir : il avait quand même l'air plus gaillard désormais que quelques heures auparavant. Il s'inclina encore devant elle et attendit qu'elle parle, mais Eleusis était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Il avisa alors le griffon qui avait relevé la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Un griffon en peluche ? Création des Asuras, non ? J'en ai déjà vu quelques uns quand j'ai du apporter une missive à Rata Sum.

— Première génération, se contenta de répondre Eleusis. »

La femme finit par se lever, plantant son espadon dans le sol en créant une légère lueur violette à l'impact. L'homme tressaillit. Eleusis en avait toujours imposé aux hommes, que ce soit grâce à ses yeux de glace, à sa façon de diriger, à ses courbes voluptueuses ou à la puissance de sa magie, elle avait toujours eu un pouvoir particulier sur eux et le coursier n'y échappait pas.

Elle finit par lui tendre quatre lettres cachetées à la cire rouge sombre, portant le sceau des chefs de guerre Veilleurs. Le premier portait le nom du maître voleur Cartouche mais était plutôt destinée à son apprentie. Anita – de son surnom Cartouchette – et elle avaient sensiblement le même âge et une histoire commune qui les mêlait. Elle connaissait ses compétences et savait qu'elle était encore meilleure maintenant que dans leur jeunesse : elle la voulait à ses côtés, et de plus elle avait besoin d'une voleuse dans son équipe. Le second pli allait à Aranielle Aindreis, une guerrière qu'elle avait connue pendant qu'elle vivait encore au Promontoire Divin et avait qui elle parlait librement. Même si elles communiquaient peu depuis qu'Eleusis s'était éloignée des tumultes de la capitale, Aranielle préférant rester en ville alors que l'illusionniste préférait fuir son passé, Eleusis avait entendu parler d'elle dans l'Ordre et savait qu'elle aurait besoin de ses nombreux talents. La troisième enveloppe était destinée à un certain Lucian Angelo, un rôdeur solitaire qui combattait les centaures lui aussi et qu'elle avait aidé lors d'une de ses attaques dans le camp Nord des Champs de Gendarran. Elle l'avait choisit pour ses talents d'archers mais elle se demandait si le coursier pourrait le trouver, Lucian ayant la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître dans les forêts ou les montagnes sans donner de nouvelles.

Le coursier pris les trois premiers plis et s'arrêta sur le quatrième que lui tendait Eleusis. Il hésita mais le saisit quand même.

«La générale m'a dit que j'aurais seulement à faire à des humains quand je devrais emmener vos réponses, tenta–t–il faiblement.

— Je suis sûre que Nerïs se portera volontaire pour la mission. Dites lui que vous venez de ma part, uniquement de ma part sinon vous risquez votre vie. »

Le coursier déglutit bruyamment et prit le pli qui était destiné à la Charr Nerïs SombreSang. Il mit les quatre enveloppes dans sa sacoche et s'empressa de partir pour traverser les terres des centaures pendant la nuit. Eleusis se rassit lourdement sur son banc, son griffon sautant sur ses genoux pour venir chercher des caresses.

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle, imprimant dans sa tête la quiétude de sa colonie avant d'aller affronter le froid de l'œil du Nord.

* * *

« Cartouchette ! appela-t-on. Cartouchette ! »

Sur la Place du Crâne, au sud de la Grand-Route de Grenth, un jeune homme criait le nom de son amie. Il venait de l'apercevoir, finissant de payer un marchand de livres, et s'en allant en direction du Quartier de Salma. Le jeune homme, pauvrement vêtu, accéléra sa course afin de la rattraper. En vain, car il la perdit de vue au détour d'une ruelle, manquant de renverser un garde – qui l'insulta copieusement – et se retrouva à la Querelle du Corbeau sans avoir réussi à retrouver la jeune femme. Il soupira de dépit et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

Soudainement, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et, alors qu'il allait tenter de se défendre, son agresseur s'écarta de lui. Il se retourna, en garde, et découvrit son amie Cartouchette qui lui intima silencieusement de se taire. Les sourcils froncés, elle lui indiqua d'un signe de la main de la suivre. Légèrement vexé, il marcha pourtant avec elle – les six dieux savaient où – tandis qu'elle rabattait sa capuche sur ses beaux cheveux marrons. Elle se faufila dans une rue étroite, dépassa l'Orphelinat de Cœur Royal, puis grimpa une volée de marche avant de rentrer dans une maison quelconque. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle enleva sa cape de lin brun et referma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, elle sembla se détendre.

« Quinn, souffla-t-elle, dos à lui. Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de ne pas crier mon nom sur tous les toits ? »

Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Brusquement mal à l'aise, Quinn détourna les yeux et marmonna un « Désolé. ». La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire avant de secouer la tête.

« Bon, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en le conduisant dans la pièce à vivre où se trouvaient uniquement une table, quelques chaises et une immense bibliothèque. »

Ils s'assirent de concert, et elle lui servit une part de pain et du fromage, qui se trouvaient sur la table. Silencieux quelques instants, Quinn semblait nerveux. Et il était nerveux. À chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Cartouchette, le jeune homme était intimidé. En effet, elle était franche en toute circonstance, ne mâchant pas ses mots s'il le fallait. Et puis… Elle était devenue si belle ! Les deux avaient grandi ensemble et, quelques années auparavant, elle ressemblait plus à un garçon de ferme qu'à une jeune fille. Ses courts cheveux marrons avaient poussé, devenant de belles boucles brunes. Ses yeux verts autrefois si malicieux s'étaient assagis et brillaient désormais d'une autre passion que les petits méfaits qu'ils s'amusaient à accomplir. Mais le changement le plus visible fût sans nul doute l'apparition de ses formes de femme. Oui, Cartouchette avait des courbes voluptueuses.

« Quinn, appela-t-elle, faisant sortir le garçon des rues de ses pensées. Et si au lieu de me fixer comme l'une des jouvencelles que tu convoites, tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène. »

Il rougit, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait, bégayant le début de sa phrase.

« Je voulais te demander… »

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

« Un casse se prépare, déclara-t-il. Dans deux jours… Je suis venu te demander de participer.

— Quinn… commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole.

— Je sais c'que tu vas dire ! Tu as arrêté ce genre de travail, le banditisme pur est une perte de temps, je vais finir par me faire attraper par les Séraphins qui me couperont la main, blablabla… »

Cartouchette serra la mâchoire, excédée par le plan – évidemment foireux – de son ami et sa façon de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Elle croisa les doigts et se pencha en avant.

« Quinn, je t'aurai suivi, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. »

Le petit brigand sursauta. Cartouchette ne criait jamais, n'élevait jamais la voix. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans. Au fil des années, il avait appris à reconnaître quand elle était en colère. Et, justement, c'était quand elle baissait d'un ton qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

« Je suis au courant que c'est Pete Double-Lame qui s'occupe de cette affaire...

— Comment ?! hoqueta-t-il.

— Quinn, tu ne dois pas t'associer à ce type. »

Son ami fronça les sourcils. Malgré la petite voix qui lui disait d'écouter la jeune femme, son orgueil et l'appât du gain obstruèrent son jugement.

« Et pourquoi ?

— Pete Double-Lame n'est pas comme nous, Quinn. Il n'hésitera pas à tuer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Si tu es vu avec lui, tu peux faire une croix sur une vie tranquille.

— Qui te dit que je veux d'une vie tranquille ?! s'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. »

Les deux amis se fixèrent silencieusement. Cartouchette pesta intérieurement contre l'entêtement du jeune homme.

« Ne comprendras-tu donc jamais ? Faire les idiots quand on était jeunes, c'était amusant, certes. Mais nous avons presque trente ans, Quinn. Il est temps que tu te trouves un travail honnête, tu ne crois pas ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas ma mère pour me dicter mes actes !

— En effet, et je ne veux surtout pas l'être car je mourrais d'inquiétude, fit-elle sèchement. Tu es un homme, fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, ne te mêle pas des affaires de Pete Double-Lame. Ce type est plus qu'un bandit, un voleur… C'est un criminel. Et il a les Séraphins aux fesses, en plus de cela. »

Cartouchette se leva à son tour et se planta devant lui, le regard attristé.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on se chamaille, mon ami. Mais je tiens à te rappeler – comme la dernière fois – que je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

— C'est ça, ricana Quinn. Reste donc dans cette maison, avec ton mentor, et trouve-toi un mari si ça te chante.

— Les Séraphins sont déjà au courant de cette attaque ! Par Kormir, n'y va pas… »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent. Il détestait quand elle lui demandait quelque chose avec cet air-là. Et, à la fois, il était heureux qu'elle se souciât de lui. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, mais elle… Depuis quinze longues années, elle s'évertuait à essayer de le rendre meilleur. Il lui offrit un sourire et lui donna trois coups amicaux sur l'épaule.

« Tu as certainement raison, Cartouchette ! Je vais me mettre à l'ombre un moment, que toute cette histoire se tasse. »

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et quitta la petite maison. La voleuse ferma les yeux, résignée.

« Tu mens affreusement mal, Quinn, murmura-t-elle. »

Cartouchette tourna le dos à la porte et se dirigea vers la seule autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'agissait d'une armurerie où étaient entreposées de nombreuses armes, lui appartenant, ou appartenant à son mentor. Elle s'assit près du bureau qui se trouvait au fond, rouvrant un épais livre à la couverture de cuir, afin de reprendre le chapitre où elle s'était arrêtée : « Les somnifères – Expert Niveau 1 ».

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Elle était lasse de suivre Quinn afin de le protéger de lui-même. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. C'était son ami. Un ami empoté, mais un ami tout de même. La jeune femme soupira, fatiguée. Comment devait-elle faire pour le convaincre d'arrêter ce genre de bêtises ? Cartouchette aimait au moins autant l'argent que lui, si ce n'est plus ! Ils avaient bien trop souffert de la misère pour qu'elle refuse quelques pièces d'or. Cependant, quelques pièces d'or… Ce n'était pas le prix d'une vie. Et c'était ce que Quinn avait oublié. La voleuse referma son livre, incapable de poursuivre son étude. Elle s'adossa à sa chaise, pensive. Comment allait-elle le sortir de là ?

* * *

Aranielle faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réception, impatiente et agacée. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils confortables, se releva, inspecta tous les portraits accrochés aux murs – ceux des ancêtres de la famille Faren, à n'en pas douter – mais perdit vite l'once d'intérêt qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour eux. Elle commençait à peser le pour et le contre dans un lancer de chandeliers lorsque, enfin, une domestique entra et lui demanda de la suivre.

Elle marcha dans les pas de la jeune femme, qui les faisait passer par des couloirs peu fréquentés par les maîtres de maison. C'était une habitude qui remontait à plusieurs années déjà, depuis qu'elle s'était officiellement séparée de sa famille et était entrée chez les Séraphins, clamant que l'hypocrisie de la Cour l'insupportait trop pour qu'elle y reste davantage. Elle avait gardée très peu d'amis aristocrates après cela, mais heureusement pour elle, le seigneur Faren en faisait partie.

C'était lui qu'elle venait voir, ou plutôt lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Elle s'attendait donc à le trouver seul, et fut surprise d'entendre le bruit d'une conversation qui s'interrompit lorsque sa guide frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La guerrière rousse ouvrit elle-même et aperçut le dos de la domestique qui s'éloignait rapidement quand elle ferma. Elle se retourna vers les deux personnes présentes. L'une était un homme de son âge, brun, de taille moyenne mais compensant sa carrure peu impressionnante par son maintien et babillage généralement futile. L'autre, par contraste, était une femme de la même tranche d'âge, brune également, dont les cheveux étaient ornés d'un serre-tête blanc, mais dont les habits étaient clairement de moins bonne qualité et qui dégageait une impression de compétence efficace presque réconfortante.

Bien sûr, cet effet était légèrement atténué par sa nervosité. Elle faisait les cent pas, incapable de s'asseoir dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle de réception privée du jeune seigneur. Lui-même, confortablement installé dans un des sièges, la regardait aller et venir avec une sorte de résignation inquiète. Il sembla soulagé de voir son amie arriver, et se leva d'un bond pour l'accueillir et s'éloigner de la brune.

« Aranielle, tu as fait vite ! Merci infiniment ! s'exclama-t-il en l'étreignant, sans faire attention à l'armure qu'elle portait encore.

— De rien. Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle en posant une main amicale sur le bras de l'autre femme pour la faire cesser de marcher.

— Il se passe que mon ami d'enfance s'est attiré les pires ennuis qu'il pouvait trouver, fulmina-t-elle, sans qu'on sache réellement contre qui elle était en colère. »

Elle soupira.

« Je suppose que tu ne connais pas vraiment beaucoup de criminels, même de nom ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai engagés, toi et ton maître, pour enquêter sur la disparition de ma sœur à ma place que je ne connais rien au monde dans lequel vous évoluez, répliqua la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils. Raconte, Cartouchette. »

La brune se décrispa enfin légèrement et tomba droit dans le fauteuil derrière elle, la tête entre les mains. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et s'assirent également, curieux de savoir ce qui la bouleversait autant.

« Rien ne sort d'ici, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus maîtrisée. Je ne veux pas que son nom parvienne aux Séraphins. »

Aranielle sentit qu'elle s'adressait plus particulièrement à elle, non seulement parce que Faren avait déjà prouvé que, malgré les apparences, il savait tenir sa langue, mais aussi parce qu'elle-même, bien qu'elle en ait quitté les rangs depuis presque deux ans déjà, entretenait encore des relations cordiales avec eux. La rousse murmura son acquiescement, bien qu'elle ne soit pas ravie par l'idée.

« Quinn veut s'impliquer dans un casse organisé par Pete Double-Lame, un des criminels les plus notoires.

— Je connais, fit la rouquine, comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

— Pas autant que moi, rétorqua Cartouchette. Il est peut-être recherché activement par les Séraphins pour ses crimes, mais ceux dont ils ont connaissance sont seulement une partie de ceux qu'il a réellement commis. Il n'hésite pas à tuer ou à trahir, tant que ça lui sauve la peau, mais il réussit la plupart de ses coups. J'ai peur que l'appât du gain ait été trop fort pour Quinn... Je n'ai pas pu le convaincre de renoncer.

— Que veux-tu alors ? Que nous arrêtions le casse nous-même ? questionna dubitativement Faren.

— Non. Les Séraphins sont déjà au courant, soupira la brune. C'est tout le problème. Seul, je ne me ferais pas de soucis pour Quinn, il s'en sortirait probablement. Mais je crains la réaction de Pete lorsqu'ils seront pris à revers. »

Un silence lourd s'établit lorsque ses mots moururent, son inquiétude l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, trop absorbés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Aranielle finit par briser le calme.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter le casse, ou tu ne te serais pas privée de nous le demander, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

— Après tout ce que nous faisons pour vous, j'estime que j'aurais pu, répondit Cartouchette, le regard amer.

— Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une constatation, se défendit la rousse.

— Tu veux que Double-Lame se fasse prendre, n'est-ce pas ? fit Faren avec une moue compréhensive.

— Je dois dire que je ne suis pas contre l'idée, avoua la brune sans sourire.

— Donc tu voudrais simplement que rien n'arrive à Quinn, dit Aranielle en croisant les bras, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Dans ce cas, nous devrions nous y rendre nous-même.

— Pardon ? s'exclama le brun, tandis que Cartouchette adressait un regard surpris à la guerrière.

— S'il faut veiller sur son ami, nous le ferons mieux de près. Je suppose que tu sais où l'attaque aura lieu nous aurons donc simplement à veiller que rien ne lui arrive, en évitant de se faire repérer par les autres brigands.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna la brune.

— C'est la seule solution que je vois, remarqua son interlocutrice en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y ! s'écria Faren, plein d'entrain. »

L'expression d'épouvante qui passa sur le visage des deux femmes lui fit reconsidérer son idée.

« Hors de question que tu viennes. La discrétion maximale dont tu fais preuve se résume à ne pas parler pendant cinq minutes, expliqua fermement son amie, le visage sérieux. Tu ne servirais qu'à nous faire repérer.

— Sans compter que deux femmes ont l'air bien moins dangereuses seules qu'avec un homme, ajouta Cartouchette, horrifiée à l'idée d'entraîner le frivole seigneur dans une telle équipée. On sera plus discrètes comme ça. »

S'il y avait bien une chose sur lesquelles les deux femmes devaient s'entendre, c'était au moins sur ça : Faren ne pourrait jamais passer inaperçu, quand bien même il essaierait de toutes ses forces. Silence et efficacité étaient loin d'être ses caractéristiques les plus évidentes.

« Très bien, je vous attendrai dans ce cas, répondit-il quelque peu aigrement.

— Préparons-nous maintenant, pressa la brune. Il faut que vous trouviez de quoi vous couvrir, l'armure attirerait trop les regards. J'espère que vous maniez bien les armes.

— J'ai quelques compétences utiles dans ce domaine, ironisa Aranielle, se pliant cependant aux ordres de l'autre femme. »

* * *

Le soir même, elles se retrouvaient dans une ruelle près de l'orchestre symphonique d'Uzolan, dans le quartier populaire est. Situées au centre de la place, les machines émettaient une cacophonie incroyable qui leur permettait de parler à voix haute sans problème, et la foule, bien que peu dense, dissimulait relativement bien leur manège.

« Le casse doit avoir lieu à deux rues d'ici, indiqua Cartouchette lorsqu'elles passèrent entre deux maisons. On tourne à droite.

— Orfèvre et bijoutier semblent être des métiers plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit, observa Aranielle sans réellement sourire.

— On dirait bien. Mais comme les Séraphins sont prévenus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne seront là, lui fit remarquer la brune en tournant à nouveau. Ici, on s'arrête. »

Les deux femmes restèrent cachées dans une rue déserte et sombre, juste à côté de la riche boutique qui était la cible des bandits. Le bâtiment ressemblait à ceux qui l'entouraient, pierre blanche et toit d'ardoise, excepté que la devanture dont elles apercevaient un bout était décorée avec des pierres précieuses montées sur des bagues ou des chaînes en or ou en argent, un spectacle détonnant dans ce décor de murs tristes.

Elles avaient finalement abandonné l'idée de laisser Aranielle garder son armure entière, et celle-ci ne portait qu'une cotte de maille cachée sous une tunique large. À sa ceinture pendaient toujours ses armes, cependant, bien que dissimulées par une cape sombre. Cartouchette, elle, portait ses vêtements habituels, mais ses mains se posaient plus souvent que nécessaire là où elle cachait ses dagues.

Quelques minutes après, à peine, elles n'étaient plus seules. Couvertes par le bruit infernal de l'orchestre, qu'on entendait encore clairement depuis la boutique, une dizaine de silhouette s'approchèrent sans réelle discrétion, décontractées. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent, il devint clair qu'elles suivaient une personne, placée à l'avant du groupe.

Tandis qu'Aranielle ne lâchait pas cette dernière du regard – reconnaissant Pete Double-Lame lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent grâce à la description de Cartouchette – la brune cherchait désespérément Quinn. Elle finit par le reconnaître à l'arrière garde il fut l'un des derniers à arriver. Les deux femmes reculèrent légèrement, peu désireuses de se faire repérer, et l'un des malfrats fit sauter le verrou qui fermait la porte. Le groupe entra rapidement, et bientôt elles entendirent des bruits de verre cassé et des grognements appréciatifs.

Elles échangèrent un regard, sachant que les Séraphins ne tarderaient pas.

« Si tu veux lui éviter un maximum d'ennui, il vaut mieux le sortir d'ici maintenant, fit la rousse à voix basse.

— Ils sont une dizaine, pas moyen de l'attraper et de ficher le camp d'ici sans problème, répliqua Cartouchette dans un souffle.

— Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, rétorqua Aranielle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux le protéger, oui ou non ?

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se jeter tête baissée au milieu d'un groupe de criminels ! protesta la brune, exaspérée.

— Hé là ! les interrompit une voix masculine, visiblement furieuse. »

Elles se tournèrent en même temps, horrifiées de découvrir que la quasi-totalité des bandits avait désormais les yeux fixés sur elles. La plupart d'entre eux avaient la tête de l'emploi et semblaient prêts à leur sauter dessus Quinn, en retrait, les contemplait d'un air horrifié et Pete Double-Lame, contrarié, avait déjà entamé un geste pour sortir une arme, ses yeux plissés fixés sur Cartouchette.

« On ne bouge plus ! hurla un autre homme derrière elles, suivi par la cacophonie des lourds pas des Séraphins. »

Aranielle s'écarta pour laisser passer les soldats, mais la brune ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mi-furieux mi-désolé à Quinn, désormais pâle comme la mort. Ce que Pete, entièrement concentré sur elle, ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« C'est toi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Il se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, et avant même que quiconque d'autre puisse dégainer, il avait tranché la gorge du malheureux Quinn, laissant son expression douloureuse se graver à jamais sur ses traits.

Les Séraphins, silencieux et figés pour une seconde, chargèrent comme un seul homme vers les bandits, et Aranielle dut tirer Cartouchette de leur chemin pour lui éviter de se faire écraser.

Ensuite, elle dut la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la mêlée, à la poursuite de Pete.

« Tu ne le rattraperas pas, il s'est déjà enfui ! lui hurla-t-elle, déviant un coup de coude qui lui heurta violemment la pommette.

— Lâche-moi ! cracha la brune sans cesser de se débattre. _Lâche-moi !_

Tandis que les criminels s'éparpillaient, poursuivis par les soldats dans les rues avoisinantes, les pavés devant elles furent bientôt presque déserts, simplement couverts par le corps inanimé de Quinn, dont les yeux encore surpris fixaient le ciel. Les hurlements de rage de Cartouchette finirent par se taire et elle arrêta enfin de bouger, comme si la vue du corps de son ami la ramenait brutalement à la réalité.

Aranielle, sentant qu'elle était complètement immobile, relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas, son expression aussi neutre que possible. Elle ne dit pas un mot, osait à peine reprendre son souffle, tandis que Cartouchette contemplait silencieusement, presque religieusement, le sang de son ami se répandre sur le sol, écarlate et poisseux.

La guerrière détourna le regard lorsqu'elle aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

* * *

« J'avoue que je ne vois pas quoi faire, admit Faren, perplexe.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, répliqua Aranielle d'une voix monocorde, gardant un œil inquiet sur Cartouchette. »

Elles étaient revenues chez Faren après avoir caché le corps de Quinn, dans une niche derrière un tonneau. La noble était restée un pas en retrait tout le long du chemin, laissant sa compagne s'enfermer dans son silence inquiétant, uniquement troublé par des regards porteurs de menaces envers le meurtrier de son ami. Désormais assis à nouveau dans la pièce où ils s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt dans la journée, la rousse et son ami s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, discutant à voix basse de la suite des événements.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand on était pris entre une femme aspirant à la vengeance et la torture, et une autre dont la culpabilité sous-jacente, confrontée à ses habitudes de soldat, était d'une humeur presque aussi sombre. Faren ne prétendait pas qu'il fallait se remettre et que ce n'était rien, mais s'entendre répéter qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

« Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi, proposa-t-il soudain.

— Quoi ? Où ça ? répondit Aranielle, interloquée.

— À Hoelbrak. C'est bien ton départ chez les Norns que tu as décalé, n'est-ce pas ? continua le noble en trouvant son idée meilleure à chaque seconde. Et tu y vas demain ? Prends-la avec toi. Vous aurez besoin d'éclaireurs et de gens de ce genre, et ça... ça lui fera du bien, je pense. De s'éloigner du Promontoire. »

Ils se turent, néanmoins, en entendant un bruit de frottement. Cartouchette s'était levée, le visage toujours fermé, et une expression plus froide que la mort inscrite sur ses traits. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges.

« Je ne pars pas. Je retourne voir mon maître, fit-elle d'un ton sans appel. »

Et juste comme ça, sans qu'ils aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle sortit.

* * *

Quinn était mort. Cartouchette s'assit en silence face à son mentor. Ce dernier était déjà au courant, elle le savait. Cartouche, dont elle tenait le surnom, attendait qu'elle se décide. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle se retint de pousser un grognement exaspéré. Décidément elle aurait mieux fait de se débrouiller sans cette Aranielle. La jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement. Quinn n'était pas mort à cause de cette guerrière irréfléchie mais à cause de sa propre incompétence. Elle ferma les yeux. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait cet idiot.

« Ta vengeance n'est pas pour tout de suite, je le crains, annonça simplement l'assassin quinquagénaire. »

Son apprentie rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu aurais fini par te mettre à la recherche de Pete Double-Lame. »

Cartouchette resta muette. Son Maître savait tout. Du moins, il savait tout d'elle. Et, comme lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, cela la troublait. Car, quoiqu'elle fasse, il restait toujours un homme mystérieux, dont elle ne savait – finalement – pas grand chose. Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle attrapa. Curieuse, elle tira la lettre, la déplia et la lut sans plus attendre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Non, en effet, tuer Pete Double-Lame n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ce qui l'attendait n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Toutefois, que le meurtrier de son ami ne se croit pas à l'abri. Un jour, elle aurait sa tête. C'était la promesse d'un Assassin.

* * *

Clair Patte-Légère n'était absolument pas confiant en pénétrant dans les quartiers de Bhuer Lamesanglante, le Tribun de la Légion de Fer. Lui, simple forgeron, convoqué par son dirigeant, ce n'était pas bon signe. Et les échos d'une dispute qu'il pouvait entendre depuis le couloir non plus. Patte-Légère vérifia une dernière fois si son armure était bien mise, que sa fourrure blanche fût bien propre, puis il soupira et toqua à la porte du bureau. La voix grave du Tribun lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Il avança dans la pièce, mal à l'aise sous le regard méprisant d'un autre charr. Une femelle, qui émit un grognement dédaigneux alors qu'il se plaçait à côté d'elle, en face du Tribun. Il s'agissait de Nerïs Sombresang, une Nécromante de la Légion, bien connue pour ses éclats de voix et les bagarres qu'elle provoquait. La charr était impulsive, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et cela, malgré les ordres de ses supérieurs. Patte-Légère ne l'aimait pas beaucoup de toute façon, il n'aimait pas grand monde. Pourquoi donc apprécier quelqu'un qui le méprisait ? Pourtant, il se garda bien de montrer une quelconque émotion. Étant donnée sa petite taille, Sombresang l'aurait réduit en miettes. Déjà qu'elle semblait d'une humeur massacrante… Comme d'habitude.

Bhuer Lamesanglante restait silencieux, observant les deux cas désespérés de sa Légion. Nerïs Sombresang ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Malheureusement pour lui et la Légion, elle était une nécromancienne bien trop compétente pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser ou faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Clair Patte-Légère, lui ne servait vraiment à rien. En aucun cas il ne s'agissait d'un guerrier. Et il pouvait encore moins s'en débarrasser car il était tout de même un excellent forgeron. Il se demanda comment ce charr chétif était devenu forgeron. Mais bon… Ça le sauvait du renvoi. Le Tribun posa son regard sur la plainte d'un de ses commandants et retint un soupir d'exaspération. Ce qu'il avait prévu pour les deux n'allaient pas leur plaire, surtout Sombresang. Il grogna, s'attendant déjà à ce que cette femelle impertinente se mette à hurler d'indignation.

« Nerïs Sombresang, fit-il, grave. Suite à votre insubordination, vous êtes rétrogradée au rang de tutrice !

— Je ne… commença-t-elle. »

Le Tribun gronda et se redressa de toute sa taille.

« Vous vous occuperez jusqu'à nouvel ordre de Clair Patte-Légère. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse un jour être un guerrier, mais tâchez d'en faire un charr capable de se défendre ! Et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

— Tribun ! s'exclama Nerïs. Je ne suis pas dans la Légion pour m'occuper d'incapables ! »

Patte-Légère serra la mâchoire. Elle le méprisait, comme tous les autres. À vrai dire : comment ne pas ? Son nom – Patte-Légère – le définissait parfaitement. Il n'était pas vraiment fort, et n'avait aucun talent particulier. Lui même se détestait pour son incapacité à cogner fort comme les grands guerriers charrs. Et, en plus de cela, il était petit. Sept pieds et demi de haut, seulement. Pire encore, il était mince !

« Ce sera ça ou le bannissement Sombresang ! cria Lamesanglante à son tour. Vous avez déjà bien assez de problèmes avec le parcours de votre père.

— Ne parlez pas de lui !

— Je vous ai gardée dans la légion malgré les conseils de mes commandants, qui n'attendent qu'une chose ! Prouver que vous êtes comme votre père et vous exécuter sur le champ ! »

Nerïs grogna, mais se tut. Oh combien détestait elle ces moment-là. Ces moments où on la bridait, où on lui rappelait ses origines dégradantes et honteuses. Elle jeta un regard acide à Patte-Légère et lui fit signe de la suivre. Soit, elle devait le former. Mais que cet idiot ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle le caresse dans le sens du poil. Il allait regretter d'avoir été celui que le Tribun lui ordonnait de garder avec elle. La charr ne salua pas Bhuer Lamesanglante et claqua même la porte du Tribun derrière eux. Descendant rapidement vers le rez-de-chaussée de la citadelle, elle grommelait insultes sur insultes, suivie par un Patte-Légère qui se disait qu'il avait bien eu raison d'appréhender sa convocation chez le Tribun.

« Toi ! dit-elle sèchement en s'arrêtant brusquement. »

Patte-Légère faillit lui rentrer dedans et dut user de tout son équilibre pour éviter cette catastrophe qui lui aurait à coup sur fait perdre un membre. Ou la vie au vu du niveau d'énervement de la charr.

« Oui ?

— Ne crois pas que je vais gentiment t'attendre. Tu me suis partout. Si tu me perds, tant pis pour toi. Si tu te blesses, tant pis pour toi. Si tu meurs, tant pis pour toi. Compris ?! »

Le charr acquiesça rapidement, bien heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas jetée à sa gorge pour lui trancher les artères. Avec Sombresang, on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'était déjà quelques heures de vie supplémentaires qu'il venait de gagner.

« Nerïs Sombresang ? fit une voix tremblante près d'eux. »

Elle se retourna et darda son regard orange sur le pathétique humain qui se trouvait là. Un rire mesquin quitta sa gorge.

« Que fais-tu là, homme ?

— Je… Je…

— Parle ! Et articule ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une mauviette de ta race !

— J'ai un message pour vous ! De la part du Chef de Guerre Eleusis, madame !

— Ne m'appelle pas « madame » je suis une charr !

— Bien, mad… Charr. »

Nerïs lui arracha sans aucune douceur la lettre qu'il lui tendait et décacheta le sceau de cire. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à la lire, elle releva ses yeux fendus vers le messager.

« Et bien ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Que fais-tu encore, ici ? Déguerpis et vite, humain ! »

Le coursier ne se fit pas prier. Moins de temps il resterait chez les charrs, mieux il se porterait.

« Vous auriez pu être plus courtoise, remarqua doucement Patte-Légère.

— Je n't'ai pas demandé ton avis, faible ! Et tiens ta langue à l'avenir, je n'ai aucunement besoin de tes conseils. »

Patte-Légère se tut et la regarda froncer les sourcils au fil de sa lecture.

« Cette gamine me cherche, siffla-t-elle. Elle a de la chance que ça promette dans le Nord ! »

Le forgeron lui lança un regard interrogatif qu'elle ignora.

« Pattel, tu as vingt minutes pour me retrouver devant le portail Asura qui mène à l'arche du Lion !

— Pattel ? fit son désormais apprenti.

— Oui, je t'appellerai comme ça maintenant. Patte-Légère, c'est bien trop chiant à dire en entier. »

Le charr eut un petit sourire.

« Tu as vingt minutes ! lui rappela-t-elle, tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et disparaissait dans la foule. »

Nerïs fendit de nouveau la foule de charr qui se pressait dans la Citadelle, la plupart s'écartait sur son chemin. Beaucoup connaissaient la nécromante et sa mauvaise réputation et en ce moment elle avait l'air plus féroce que jamais. Son sceptre noir accroché à sa ceinture n'y était pas pour rien, et le serviteur squelette qui la suivait comme son ombre renforçait cette impression de mauvaise humeur.

La charr aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses congénères, les voir s'écarter rapidement de son chemin, c'était un délice. C'est pour ça qu'elle se promenait souvent en compagnie de ses serviteur d'outre-tombe, ils ne faisaient que l'aider à avoir ce plaisir. Mais pas seulement, elle avait besoin d'eux. C'en était vital.

Alors qu'elle arrivait près des portails asuras elle chercha des yeux son apprenti. C'était vraiment la pire des punitions qu'on pouvait lui infliger, lui mettre dans les pattes un incapable pareil, le tribun avait fait fort ! La lettre de cette humaine, Eleusis, faisait un peu pencher la balance : cette chef de guerre avait intérêt à ce que les événements dans le Nord en vaillent la peine.

Elle avisa – enfin – son apprenti. Avec sa petite carrure, il n'était pas facile à repérer au milieu de tous ces charrs qui le dépassaient d'au moins une tête. Elle eut un rictus, laissant entrevoir ses dents pointues et qui fit s'élargir le cercle autour d'elle. Non mais vraiment, qu'il avait l'air pataud et chétif avec son paquetage sur le dos et son arc presque aussi grand que lui. Pattel s'avança vers elle dès qu'il l'eut repérée et voulut dire quelque chose, concernant sans aucun doute son serviteur, mais elle lui cloua le bec d'un geste rageur de la main.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés dans le Nord.

— Mais ... tenta quand même Pattel.

— Mais rien du tout, moins j'entendrais ta voix mieux je me porterais.

— Bien madame. »

Nerïs faillit ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Ce ... Morveux osait l'appeler « Madame » ce terme typiquement humain que ce coursier avait osé utiliser pour la nommer. Puis elle avisa une ombre de sourire moqueur sur le visage juvénile de son apprenti et elle se contenta de le prendre par sa fourrure, à la base du cou et de le propulser vers le portail asura qui menait à l'Arche du Lion. Elle devait lui concéder une chose : il avait du cran.

* * *

Le Bosquet commençait déjà à s'animer, même si le soleil venait de se lever. La plupart des Sylvaris se levaient avec le soleil, beaucoup de ceux qui vivaient dans la Capitale provenaient du Cycle du Crépuscule. Très pensifs, ils préféraient rester auprès de l'Arbre Clair et gérer le gouvernement de la toute nouvelle race de Tyrie.

Ceircée, elle, faisait partie du Cycle de la Nuit. Elle aimait moins le jour que les autres. Elle vivait plus une fois le soleil couché. Ce jour-là, par exemple, elle avait passé la nuit avec ses frères du même cycle à danser autour d'un feu, à se raconter des histoires humaines pour rire et charr pour se faire peur.

La jeune Sylvari descendit d'un niveau dans la Capitale, préférant marcher sur la rampe, directement en équilibre avec le vide sur sa droite, plutôt que de faire comme tout le monde. Pour la plupart des autres Cycles, et même pour certains de ses frères et sœurs, Ceircée était une créature étrange. Très rêveuse, elle ne semblait jamais sur la même fréquence que les autres, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait aussi peu d'amis. Son lien très puissant avec la Terre Mère la rendait encore plus étrange, et certains la jalousaient pour ce Privilège.

Ceircée n'avais jamais vu sa faculté à parler aux animaux, à dépendre des éléments comme un privilège, plutôt comme quelque chose de normal, un morceau d'elle-même qui lui était vital tout simplement. Alors qu'elle bondissait souplement de la rampe, ses épaulettes en feuilles sifflant près de ses oreilles, une voix masculine l'interpella.

« Branche ! »

Ceircée eut un sourire gêné, et elle fut soulagée d'avoir la peau d'un bleu-vert pastel plutôt que rosée comme les humains : au moins elle ne pouvait pas rougir comme eux. Enfin, plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait qu'un Sylvari ne pouvait de toute façon pas rougir, puisque qu'il ne possédait non pas du sang mais de la sève dorée dans les veines.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda le Sylvari homme qui venait d'arriver devant elle. »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire en remettant une de ses feuilles violettes qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure derrière son oreille. Shaule était bien le seul Sylvari du Cycle du Crépuscule qui osait lui parler, d'habitude les cycles ne se mélangeaient pas ou peu. Mais lui était différent, il semblait l'apprécier et Ceircée l'aimait bien, peut être un peu trop.

« Je vais bien et toi ?

— Très bien. Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour marcher sur les rampes sans tomber et te fendre les os, dit-il alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher côte à côte.

— Tu ne me surnommes pas Branche pour rien au moins. »

Shaule eut un rire amusé et ils discutèrent d'un peu tout en descendant encore au niveau inférieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un grand arbre à escaliers pour parler et Ceircée en profita pour tirer sur une large feuille courbée et boire la rosée du matin qui s'y était déposée. Tout de suite elle vit les yeux de son ami se foncer et le violet de ses pupilles de chat se fit dur.

« Combien de fois tu bois par jour ?

— Combien de fois je bois par heure, tu devrais me demander, plaisanta Ceircée tout en s'essuyant la bouche et en appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau.

— Je suis sérieux, Branche, tu dois en parler à un maître Feuille avant que ça empire. Ce n'est pas normal de décliner aussi facilement sans eau.

— C'est à cause de mon soit disant « privilège ». Mais ne t'en fait pas, je le vis très bien. »

Ceircée fit un sourire et haussa les épaules. Elle finit par se suspendre à la branche au dessus d'elle et étirer les muscles fins de ses bras. Shaule soupira et laissa tomber, même si ce n'était que partie remise. Son amie voyait peut être ça comme si ce n'était rien, comme si elle pouvait vivre éternellement comme ça, mais lui, il s'inquiétait. Ceircée avait l'étrange – et dangereuse – faculté de voir le bien partout, et particulièrement dans cette étrange maladie qui la rongeait.

La jeune Sylvari, elle, s'en moquait. Elle avait toujours une outre d'eau sur elle et la magie pouvait l'aider à en obtenir assez facilement. Étant élémentaliste, elle pouvait faire tomber la pluie : même si ce n'était que de la pluie magique, pas aussi revigorante que de l'eau provenant de la Terre, elle pouvait la maintenir en vie un certain moment. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'inquiétait pas.

« Bon je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

— Tu ne viens pas avec moi aux cours de Caithe sur l'art de se défendre.

— Je suis nulle pour l'art du combat, et j'ai dansé toute la nuit.

— Tu as dit que tu m'emmènerais un soir.

— Viens ce soir alors ! »

Shaule ne parut même pas surpris de sa proposition. Elle était si spontanée parfois, c'est ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Il finit par accepter et ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez vous au coucher du soleil au niveau supérieur pour aller faire la fête. Ceircée partit en direction d'Astorea, la ville où elle possédait une petite maison et Shaule pris une nouvelle rampe mais cette fois pour remonter au niveau qu'il venait de quitter.

Au lieu de se rendre vers le lieu où était dispensé le cours de Caithe, il se dirigea vers une maison en forme de bulbe et frappa, attendant qu'on l'invite à entrer. Une voix mature l'y incita et le Sylvari entra, se faisant accueillir par un Sylvari d'âge mur, un des Premier Nés qui avait émergé juste avant Caithe. Il était très respecté et c'était lui qui avait fait les classes de Ceircée et Shaule.

« Maître Premier Né, salua le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

— Que puis-je pour toi Shaule ?

— Je m'inquiète pour la santé d'une amie.

— De la Première Née Ceircée j'imagine. »

Le jeune Sylvari ne put qu'acquiescer et se taire tandis que le Maître Premier Né se levait et soupirait. Il alla toucher un livre près de lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à ce jeune garçon qui apparemment était épris de cette si étrange créature.

« Tu ne peux rien pour elle Shaule.

— Mais pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi la Terre Mère semble autant l'affecter ? Il faudrait en parler à l'Arbre Clair, elle peut mourir si facilement.

— Shaule ! »

Le sylvari baissa de nouveau la tête, comprenant qu'il avait outrepassé ses droits en posant autant de question, en demandant si brutalement à parler à l'Arbre Clair. Le Maître Premier Né soupira de plus belle et saisit les épaules du jeune Sylvari, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il semblait bien comprendre à quel point le « privilège » de Ceircée l'atteignait.

« Malheureusement personne ne peux rien faire, même l'Arbre Clair. C'est le Rêve, son Rêve, qui l'a voulue ainsi. Elle a eu le Privilège de la communication avec la Terre Mère.

— Et en échange elle peut mourir à tout moment. Si elle doit partir dans les terres Ascaloniennes...

— Pourquoi partirait-elle si loin ?

— Vous la connaissez autant que moi, elle partira un jour. »

Les deux sylvaris se jaugèrent, sachant très bien que Shaule avait raison. Ceircée ne resterait pas près des sylvaris, elle avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner en quittant le Bosquet pour vivre à Astorea.

« Ce Privilège est un don comme un fardeau. Elle le porte bien, elle s'en accommode. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu l'appelle Branche n'est ce pas ? »

Shaule ne put s'empêcher de sourire : si ce Privilège avait un point positif, c'était de rendre Ceircée heureuse comme jamais quand elle grimpait aux arbres.

Et Ceircée était en cet instant en train de grimper à un des arbres les plus hauts d'Astorea. Elle s'étirait en souplesse entre les ramures, ne cassait aucune branche, semblait ne faire qu'une avec le souffle qui faisait onduler les feuilles. Elle arriva bientôt sur une branche assez plate pour qu'elle puisse s'adosser au tronc et étendre ses jambes dessus.

Au dessus de cette branche les feuilles faisaient une trouée naturelle qui lui permettait de regarder le ciel. La Sylvari ferma les yeux un instant, laissant l'odeur de la forêt, le bruissement des feuilles l'envahir, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec tout ça. Quand elle les rouvrit, la jeune élémentaliste découvrit que deux lumillules s'étaient posé sur ses genoux.

Elle tendit la main vers elle et l'air se mit à vibrer entre sa main et les petites bestioles. Quand elle faisait cela, elle établissait une sorte de communication avec les lumillules. Elle ne pouvait certes pas parler avec elles, ça aurait été de la folie, mais elle comprenait certaines choses. Là, elle sentait que les insectes se sentaient bien et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle bouge.

Ceircée eut un petit sourire et se permit de caresser les fines membranes des ailes de la lumillule sur son genou gauche. Puis, elle s'adossa mieux à l'arbre et ferma les yeux, sentant pulser la sève dans son dos, avant de s'endormir.

Shaule retrouva Ceircée perchée sur le rebord d'une corniche fragile, ses yeux rouges aux immenses pupilles fixant le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Sa peau, une fois la nuit arrivée, prenait des teintes mauves, soulignant les muscles effilés de ses cuisses et de ses bras. Le jeune Sylvari lui sourit et la suivit jusqu'au tout dernier niveau supérieur où quelques Sylvaris du Cycle de la Nuit l'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

Ceircée, tout en buvant un verre d'eau que lui tendait une de ses sœurs de Cycle, fixa Shaule qui discutait. Sa peau prenait quelques lueurs vertes d'eau, mais elles paraissaient bien pâles face à ceux de la Nuit. Voyant que son amie le fixait, le Sylvari s'excusa et vint vers elle il remarqua alors qu'elle portait ses poignards.

« Tu porte tes poignards ici ? C'est pourtant prohibé, tu pourrais te les faire enlever.

— Ils ne sont là que pour allumer le feu, ne t'en fais pas.

— Allumer le feu ? »

Ceircée sourit de plus belle et fit signe aux autres de s'écarter un peu. Shaule remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu autre chose qu'un sourire sur le visage de son amie, jamais il n'avais vu une autre expression que la joie. Avec une agilité déconcertante, Ceircée sauta vers une branche d'un arbre proche d'elle, et d'une traction elle s'y hissa et se mit en équilibre dessus comme si c'était la terre qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Shaule avisa le sol, mais ne vit aucun foyer de prêt pour accueillir un quelconque feu. Il regarda ensuite les autres convives, mais ils semblaient tous habitués et attendait patiemment que Ceircée se décide à faire quelque chose.

Elle sortit ses poignards de sa ceinture, les fit tourner dans ses paumes avant de plaquer leurs lames contre sa peau. Tout ce qu'il savait de la magie, lui le guerrier, c'était que les élémentalistes emmagasinaient la magie des éléments dans leurs lames ou leurs bâtons et en disposaient comme ils le souhaitaient. Après, ce n'était que de la théorie.

La peau de Ceircée brilla un peu plus fort et deux minuscules bracelets de feu apparurent autour de ses poignets. Elle plia un peu sur ses appuis et d'un seul coup cracha un souffle de feu qui embrasa les ramures les plus basses des arbres tout proches. Shaule fit un bond en arrière de peur d'être brûlé, mais la Sylvari près de lui se mit à rire.

« Ce feu ne brûle pas les arbres, ne t'en fais pas, Ceircée le contrôle. De toute façon elle ne permettrait pas à quelqu'un d'autre de faire ça, de peur qu'il ne brûle les feuilles par accident.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

Ceircée redescendit de l'arbre en souriant encore plus, la cicatrice qui traversait ses deux lèvres et son menton s'étirant. Elle était bien contente de son effet.

Le reste de la nuit se passa aussi joyeusement que les précédentes, Shaule s'intégra bien et il eut le plaisir de voir danser les filles du Cycle de la Nuit. Beaucoup de bruits courraient sur ces filles de la Nuit, sur leur façon d'envoûter, sur la manière dont les reflets de leurs corps vous hypnotisaient et Shaule devait avouer que pour une fois les rumeurs n'avaient pas tort. C'était un spectacle des plus déroutants.

Quand le soleil prit son essor dans le ciel, les Sylvaris se séparèrent en se souhaitant « bonne nuit », riant de leur blague journalière. Shaule raccompagna Ceircée jusqu'à la sortie du Bosquet en lui souhaitant à son tour une bonne nuit. La jeune Sylvari courut tout le long du chemin, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Comme à son habitude, elle grimpa dans l'énorme arbre près de sa maison et s'endormit dans ses ramures plutôt que dans le lit qui était dans sa chambre.

Ceircée s'éveilla à peine une heure après, le souffle court, affolée au point de manquer de tomber de sa branche. Elle se plaqua contre le tronc en tentant de calmer son cœur. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le souffle putride de Zhaïtan sur son visage, de sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son Rêve était de nouveau venu la visiter. Elle déglutit douloureusement et se redressa, grimpant vivement dans les plus hautes branches, pour trouver de l'air frais.

Une fois à l'air libre au dessus de la cime de l'arbre, elle commença à se sentir mieux. Jusqu'à aviser le Nord et un énorme nuage d'oiseaux, si gros qu'il emplissait le ciel comme une sorte d'éclipse. Elle perçut leur terreur qui réveilla la sienne. Désormais, elle sentait réellement le souffle des Dragons Ancestraux.

* * *

Tingyy évita habilement un Norn qui faillit l'écraser sans s'en apercevoir, passa discrètement derrière une maison plutôt que de continuer sur la route et s'affala dans la neige avec un soupir exaspéré.

L'Asura aux cheveux d'un rouge profond qui tranchaient, tout comme sa tenue de la même teinte, avec le sol immaculé, tira pour la énième fois un papier de son sac de voyage, vérifiant à nouveau plans, schémas et graphiques. Tout y était, elle le savait, mais elle préférait s'assurer que le plan de son nouveau golem était parfait. Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'elle voulait enfin le construire – en cela elle avait fait preuve d'une retenue étonnante pour la membre de l'université de la Dynamique qu'elle était, mais de toute manière elle n'avait rien pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit sur la route, pas même le montage de l'armature.

Elle avait quitté sa côterie un mois plus tôt à peine, suite à un nouvel incident impliquant l'Enqueste, des sabotages et des circuits de golem défaillants qui avaient bien failli avoir la peau de Roxa, une des assistantes. Agacée par les multiples intrusions de l'Enqueste dans les laboratoires des autres, très fréquents à Rata Sum mais presque jamais punis, la jeune Asura avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de sa ville natale pour donner naissance à un véritable projet. Et puis, _sérieusement_, pourquoi ses pairs ressentaient-ils tous le besoin de discuter chacune de ses interventions ? La seule erreur récente qu'elle avait commise avait été de vouloir placer un noyau énergétique au mauvais endroit ! Comme si elle était la seule...

Elle s'était donc décidée à quitter les Asuras et était partie à l'Arche du Lion, afin de perfectionner les plans de son nouveau G.V.I. – ou du moins un golem se basant sur le même principe. Mais un problème s'était alors imposé à elle : comment allait-elle pouvoir construire quelque chose d'aussi grand toute seule ? Le temps qu'elle le finisse, quelqu'un d'autre y serait déjà parvenu !

Elle s'était donc résolue à aller chercher de l'aide chez les Norns : travailleurs, forts, la plupart du temps idiots, ils étaient les constructeurs parfaits. Les humains jacassaient trop et n'étaient pas dignes de confiance ; les Sylvaris ne comprenaient rien à la mécanique et les Charrs, bien qu'entretenant des relations relativement cordiales avec son propre peuple, ne lui semblaient pas assez peu sanguinaires pour qu'elle se risque à vivre au milieu de plusieurs milliers de félins faisant facilement deux à trois fois sa taille.

Elle avait donc emprunté le portail pour Hoelbrak, froide capitale des guerriers du Nord, et avait maudit cette idée dès l'instant où elle en était sortie, manquant déjà de se faire bousculer lourdement par un guerrier – le fait que cet homme ait été à moitié nu sans sembler éprouver le froid ne cessait de la sidérer, elle qui avait enveloppé sa jolie peau noire des habits les plus chauds qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Et, pour couronner le tout, tout était tellement gigantesque et inconnu dans cette ville qu'elle s'était perdue ! Un pont par ci, une congère par là, un groupe de lourdeaux à éviter entre les deux et la neige qui recommençait à tomber sur elle. Qu'avait-elle fait _exactement_ pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être insulté la moitié des gens qu'elle avait croisés, mais de toute manière ils avaient ri, donc ça ne devait pas compter. À part dans son amour-propre.

Frigorifiée, Tingyy se résolut à chercher une auberge. Tant pis pour trouver les forges et les différents ateliers d'artisans : il fallait qu'elle se réchauffe avant que ses oreilles ne gèlent et se détachent de son crâne. Avec une bière s'il le fallait, bien qu'elle n'approuvât pas la consommation d'alcool – la plupart du temps cela ralentissait le fonctionnement de son cerveau, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose.

La rouquine, à son immense soulagement, aperçut rapidement un établissement qui semblait douillet et surtout _chaleureux_ – rien que cet adjectif semblait lui procurer des frissons de bonheur. Ou alors c'était le froid, et il était vraiment temps qu'elle rétablisse sa circulation sanguine.

La lourde porte était légèrement entrouverte, pas assez pour permettre à un guerrier Norn, ou même humain, d'entrer, mais c'était bien suffisant pour elle. Pour une fois elle fut heureuse de sa petite taille, car cela lui permit d'approcher sans attendre vers le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la salle qui lui paraissait immense, se glissant entre les clients déjà présents.

La jeune Asura s'assit avec contentement devant le foyer et se contenta d'attendre pendant quelques minutes, sentant ses extrémités lentement revenir à la vie, puis ôta son lourd manteau de cuir écarlate avec les oreilles frétillantes de satisfaction – ce qu'elle tentait le plus souvent de cacher grâce à ses cheveux. Un tic vraiment très embarrassant, mais elle n'était jamais arrivée à s'en débarrasser.

Après un moment, cependant, le soulagement de la chaleur s'atténua et laissa d'autres sensations plus désagréables l'atteindre, comme l'odeur de sueur ambiante qui ne parvenait pas réellement à se cacher sous celle, plus plaisante, de la viande grillée. Son derrière, également, commençait à protester, car au mépris d'une quelconque dignité – mais à ce moment-là, elle avait tellement froid que cela importait peu ! – elle s'était assise directement sur le sol dur. Son ventre grondait, réclamant d'être rempli, et ses doigts la démangeaient de sortir à nouveau les plans du golem.

Avec un soupir désenchanté – les considérations matérielles l'exaspéraient toujours, elles ralentissaient _tout_ – Tingyy se leva et se traîna jusqu'au comptoir, obligée de se hisser sur une chaise pour être visible.

« Hm hm ! fit-elle bruyamment, attirant l'attention de la personne de l'autre côté.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? répondit poliment la femme d'âge mur en se retournant vers elle, marquant tout de même un temps d'arrêt à la vue de sa cliente.

— Qu'y a-t-il à manger ici ? demanda impérieusement la rouquine, ordonnant mentalement à son estomac de se taire.

— Ragoût de dolyak aux épices, la renseigna la patronne – ce devait être la patronne, elle semblait tellement à son aise, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi, et qui engageait des serveuses aussi vieilles ?

— J'en prendrai alors. S'il vous plaît, ajouta rapidement l'ingénieure, peu désireuse d'irriter son interlocutrice par un manque de bonnes manières – elle faisait facilement trois fois son volume. Et une bière, si vous en avez.

— J'en ai, répliqua la Norn en esquissant un sourire amusé – et Tingyy regretta immédiatement de s'être montrée polie. Prenez place, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

L'Asura acquiesça sèchement sans même regarder alors que la femme s'éloignait légèrement, et se cala plus confortablement sur son tabouret – rembourré, heureusement, ces rustres semblaient avoir tout de même quelques notions de confort. Elle grogna ce qui passa pour un remerciement lorsqu'on lui servit sa bière – et qui était en fait une réflexion distraite sur le manque de technologie dans ces contrées arriérées, mais elle se garda de le préciser – et paya la somme demandée lorsque son plat arriva _enfin_, avant de se jeter avec appétit sur l'assiette pleine.

Et démontra à ceux qui ne le savaient pas qu'un Asura affamé mangeait avec une distinction discutable.

Elle avala les deux tiers du ragoût sans faiblir puis, commençant à être rassasiée, elle se reprit et utilisa les couverts qui lui avaient été fournis – c'est à dire qu'elle planta la viande sur le couteau et tordit la fourchette dans tous les sens pour essayer de lui donner la forme d'un noyau d'alimentation de portail miniature, de nouveau distraite. Elle laissa ses oreilles capter un peu plus de sons et son esprit vagabonder, vérifiant mentalement encore une fois ses plans tout en écoutant vaguement les conversations à portée d'oreille.

Elle avait vaguement entendu de troubles avec les Fils de Svanir, ces idiots qui vénéraient Jormag et détruisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher en son nom, et il semblait que c'était le sujet de conversation principal. Partout elle entendait des histoires d'attaques plus ou moins récentes, la légende de la création des Fils de Svanir contée à nouveau, les mesures de sécurité prises, les adultes qui ne laissaient plus leur progéniture sortir seule – et, au milieu de tout cela, deux Norns qui conversaient à voix relativement basse, l'air grave et sérieux mais détendus, échangeant parfois quelques rires, et surtout, discutant d'une offensive pour régler le problème.

Tingyy les écouta plus attentivement que les autres, relativement discrètement, tout en finissant son assiette. Il y avait une histoire d'ordres et d'organisation compliquée, mais ce n'était pas la partie qui l'intéressait – elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de se joindre à un des ordres de Tyrie, elle avait déjà assez à faire avec l'université de la Dynamique, merci bien. En revanche, le moment où le plus âgé avait déploré le nombre de soldats, aventuriers et autres idiots qui s'étaient joints à la contre-attaque – trop peu – attira son attention.

Si ce n'était pas une occasion d'utiliser son golem, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et avec la bonne dose de manipulation, ils pourraient même le monter pour elle.

L'Asura descendit d'un bond de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les deux Norns. L'un était un guerrier trapu, aux cheveux prématurément blanchis et au tatouage facial représentant des traces de doigts rouge sang, qui devait compter au moins une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que sa compagne, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns retenus par un bandana et à l'allure d'aventurière. Et ils étaient tous les deux très grands, évidemment.

« Excusez-moi, fit-elle d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée à son goût – ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient remarquer, mais tout de même.

— Oui ? répondit l'homme d'une voix grave, échangeant un rapide regard surpris avec son – son amie, sans doute, s'ils étaient tous les deux ici, à la même table, dans une auberge.

— J'ai entenduvotre conversation est-il vrai qu'une contre-attaque sera lancée sur les Fils de Svanir d'ici quelques jours ? »

Nerveuse, _nerveuse_, ça se voyait, ça s'entendait, elle était bien trop aimable pour être à l'aise. Elle arrêta de se tordre les doigts et se redressa de toute sa hauteur – très peu impressionnante.

« — Oui, pourquoi ? répondit la jeune Norn en fronçant les sourcils. »

Cette fois, Tingyy sourit. C'était le moment où elle retrouvait les éléments connus. Vendre le produit.

« — Apparemment vous manquez d'effectif et donc de force de frappe, et j'ai ici de quoi y remédier, expliqua-t-elle en tapotant le sac où elle avait rangé les plans de son golem. Un golem perfectionné, aux options de combat très larges, rapide et réactif. Il faut juste le monter, et il fera un réel massacre sur le champ de bataille. Ça vous intéresse ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste, pour la forme. »

Évidemment que ça allait les intéresser, on ne laissait pas passer un golem asura dernier cri comme ça, du moment qu'on avait une once de bon sens.

Les deux Norns, cependant, semblaient perplexes, et la petite ingénieure commença à s'impatienter, agacée par le temps excessivement long qu'ils prenaient pour lui donner une réponse. Après une échange de mimiques plus ou moins étonnées et amusées – elle détesta les expression _amusées_, d'ailleurs – le guerrier finit par se tourner vers elle à nouveau.

« Ce n'est à nous qu'il faut s'adresser, plutôt à nos supérieurs, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis d'entendre votre proposition... »

Il semblait attendre qu'elle complète sa phrase, et elle compris qu'il voulait son nom.

« Tingyy, ingénieure de l'université de la Dynamique, se présenta-t-elle enfin.

— Je suis Kehirel Hnot, et voici ma compagne de route, Nikita, répondit-il en désignant la Norn d'un mouvement du menton, sans remarquer qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de son « titre ». Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous adressiez aux Veilleurs, ce sont principalement eux qui coordonnent toute l'opération.

— Adressez-vous à Eleusis, c'est la chef de guerre qui s'occupe de tout ça le coupa Nikita d'un ton assuré. Mais je doute qu'on puisse construire votre golem en moins d'une semaine. »

Tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse fut un grand sourire mutin – et plein de petites dents pointues.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, on aimerait bien savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Et, encore une fois, je rappelle que les publications ne seront certainement pas régulières : ça devient l'enfer pour arriver à se retrouver toutes les trois en même temps ! ^^

À la prochaine fois o/


End file.
